Tears in Heaven
by JoeyPocke
Summary: Kurt is sick. Like really sick. There are also hints of Klaine, Furt, and all of the glee clubbers and Warblers. Rated T for language! Please Read and Review! :D
1. Chapter 1

Kurt had been feeling tired lately. Well, actually he had been feeling tired, sick, dizzy, and sore lately, but he didn't want to be a bother, so he didn't tell anyone.

But people were starting to notice, and he noticed that people had started to notice. Everyone at Dalton, being all kind and what not, were constantly asking if he needed to go to the nurse, or take a time out and head back to his dorm, and of course he said, "No," to all of them. Who could blame him? He was a new student at the most confusing school (besides Hogwarts) and taking the most difficult classes he ever could have imagined. He needed to get a good score on all of his tests in order to stay at this school on a scholarship.

Blaine had just walked him to his dorm, and was his way to his. They had an hour before Warblers practice, and in this hour, Kurt had intended on doing for his chemistry exam, but before he knew it, he was asleep on his bed.

* * *

><p>Blaine had noticed that something was wrong with Kurt, and he had tried to help, but Kurt wouldn't let anyone help him, so he decided that he would just keep a close eye on him.<p>

"Warblers practice has begun," Wes said, slamming down his gavel.

"Wait, what about Kurt?" asked David.

"I'll call and see where he's at," Blaine suggested.

"H'lo?" Kurt mumbled.

"Kurt are you okay?"

"Wha?" he said, yawning.

"Kurt, were you asleep?"

"Yeah, why?" he said very sleepily.

"Warblers practice started 5 minutes ago."

"Shit!"

"Kurt, it's fine. Look, we all know that you haven't been feeling well lately, and you need to rest. Just stay home, okay?"

"Kurt?"

"Hello, Kurt?"

"He hung up on me!" Blaine announced to the rest of the Warblers.

A few seconds later, a tired Kurt swung open the door, "I'm here!"

"Kurt you really didn't have to come," started Blaine, "You look awful."

"Gee, thanks Blaine." But Kurt knew that it was true. He had dark circles under his eyes from not getting enough sleep, he was getting thinner, and he was even paler than before, if possible.

They started practicing their routine, and while they were dancing around, Kurt could feel himself getting dizzy. He knew that he really shouldn't be awake, let alone dancing around, but he quickly waved away that thought, focusing on the dance.

Okay, he really shouldn't be doing this right now. He slowly saw his vision beginning to blur, but again, he ignored it. Well, that was a mistake. He could feel his knees buckling, and within a matter of seconds, he was on the floor.

"Kurt!"

At this point everyone was gathering around him. "Someone go get the nurse!" Blaine demanded. He immediately whipped out his phone, calling Finn.

"Hello?"

"Finn, this is Blaine. We were at Warblers practice, and Kurt passed out."

"What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know. He's been tired, and sick lately, but anytime someone tries to help him he just insists that he's fine."

"Typical Kurt. He never wants anyone to worry about him." He let out a long sigh, "Okay, I'll call my mom, she'll go get him."

"Okay."

* * *

><p>Finn was at Glee Club practice, and they were taking a break, when he heard his phone ring.<p>

"Hello?"

"Finn, this is Blaine. We were at Warblers practice, and Kurt passed out."

Great, he thought to himself. Kurt may always look confident, but inside, he was just a normal teenager too, and sometimes you had to remember that.

"What's wrong with him?"

After he said this, Rachel, Mercedes, Tina, and Quinn started to gather around him.

"I don't know. He's been tired, and sick lately, but anytime someone tries to help him he just insists that he's fine."

"Typical Kurt." At the sound of his name, everyone, even Mr. Shue, gathered around him. "He never wants anyone to worry about him. Okay, I'll call my mom, she'll go get him."

"Okay."

Mercedes was the first one to say something. "What's wrong with my boy, Finn?"

"He was at Warblers practice, and he passed out. Blaine said that he's been sick lately, but of course he never wants anyone to worry about him, so he never said anything."

Mr. Shue gave a look of concern. "Who's going to pick him up? Doesn't your mom have work?"

"Crap. I forgot!"

"It's fine, Finn. We'll go get him."

"Are you sure, Mr. Shue? It's like a two hour drive."

"It's fine. Okay, everyone you are dismissed."

* * *

><p>Mr. Shuester and Finn were driving, when they came up to a large gate. There was a little stone shack, where a guy was sitting. "Name, and reason for visit?"<p>

"William Shuester, and Finn Hudson. We are here to pick up a student, Kurt Hummel." The man typed something into the computer, and then said, "Drive straight through the gate, and then make a right. You'll be in the main parking lot, just pick a visitor's spot, and then go to the main office."

"Thanks."

They made their way into the main office, where a secretary showed them into the nurse's office. Kurt was laying on one of the beds (which were suprisingly comfortable for a nurse's office) with Blaine sitting on the edge.

"Hello, I'm Will Shuester, and you're Blaine right?"

"Yes, sir. I think that we met at sectionals?"

"Yeah."

That was when Finn and Will realized that Kurt was asleep. "I got this, Mr. Shue." Finn picked Kurt up ,Bride-style, with one swift motion.

"He's even lighter than he looks."

* * *

><p>Kurt didn't wake up the whole way home. They arrived at the Hudson-Hummel (Hudmel as Finn liked to call it) household a little bit later, and Finn carried Kurt up to his room. Blaine had called twice already, just checking on Kurt.<p>

* * *

><p>Carole and Burt arrived home a little bit later, and Finn explained to them both what had happened.<p>

"Dinner's almost ready! Wake up Kurt, too!" Carole yelled up the stairs to Finn.

Finn practically ran down the steps, and was followed by Kurt, who had changed into a pair of comfortable sweatpants, and an old t-shirt.

They were all having a conversation, but Kurt was to tired to pay attention to what they were talking about. He was practically about to fall asleep right there when Finn grabbed his arm. "Kurt what happened?"

"What?" He said groggily.

"That's a nasty bruise man! How'd you get it? No one's hurting you at that school, are they?"

"What? No, of course not. I honestly don't know how I got that bruise."

"And there's another one!" exclaimed Finn.

There were about five bruises on his arms, and shoulders.

"Burt can I talk to you in the other room for a moment?" asked Carole, with a worried expression.

They went into the living room, and when they came back, Burt told Kurt that he was taking him to the doctor tomorrow.

* * *

><p>AUTHOR NOTE:<p>

I totally got my idea for this story from Blood and Bones, by: You Are Airborne, but don't worry, because i'm just going to spin off from that, but I just love that story, and I changed some parts, but it's going to be a different storyline.

Please Review! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt woke up the next morning to get ready for his doctor's appointment, feeling no better than yesterday. His dad was already waiting for him in the living room and they both got into Burt's old pickup truck.

The car ride there was fairly quiet, Burt sensing that Kurt wasn't in the mood to talk. Once they got there they were leaded into the waiting room, and within 10 minutes they were being led back to an examining room by a young female doctor, Dr. Robin Gardner.

First, Dr. Gardner did all of the ususal things, (listened through the stethoscope, taking his blood pressure and temperature, etc.). She listened to his symptoms thoughtfully, and then took him into another room to take blood tests. Then, she took him to a much larger room, and took a lot of x-rays and an MRI. After all of the tests were complete, Dr. Gardner led them back to the first room, "I'll have a look at the test results, and then we'll go from there," she said, politely, "Then, if we need to we'll take more tests. I'll be back in a moment."

The next 15 minutes were spent in silence, and finally, Dr. Gardner came back in, not looking as cheerful as she had earlier. "We have the test results. Kurt, I'm sorry to say, but you have cancer."

He didn't hear the rest of what she said. He didn't have to. Cancer. He had _cancer. _He couldn't have cancer, things were just starting to get good for him. He was _finally _starting to adjust at his new school, and Blaine and him had finally become a couple. Now, instead of hanging out with his boyfriend, and having sleepovers with the girls from New Directions, his life would be spent at the hospital, and going over chemotherapy schedules. And oh my God he _couldn't _have _cancer._

"Kurt?" He snapped back into reality at last, and Dr. Gardner was talking. "I'm going to get Dr. Steffanie Lincoln, she's an oncologist, and we'll do a biopsy to see what kind of cancer it is, but I'm guessing that it's some form of Leukemia."

A different doctor, Dr. Lincoln, led the two of them into a large room, in which the biopsy was done. "We're going to do a bone marrow biopsy, do you know what that is?" she asked sweetly. Kurt shook his head, and she explained, "Well, first we're going to numb you, so there'll be less discomfort, but I'm going to be honest, it'll probably hurt at least a little bit. Then, I'll get a long needle and we'll stick it into the back of your hipbone."

The tests that they did were all a painful blur to Kurt, and finally they were finished. Burt walked slowly back to the truck, with Kurt leaning heavily on his side, still sore from all of the tests that they did. He slid carefully into the passenger seat, but Burt stayed outside pulling out his phone. _He's getting out his phone, _thought Kurt. _He has to break the news to Carole. _

The car ride home was no better than the car ride there, and they both seemed relieved to finally be home. As soon as Kurt walked into the house, Carole was hugging him gently. She didn't say anything, but somehow that was more comforting for Kurt.

After the warm embrace, Kurt went upstairs to his room to sleep. About an hour later, Kurt was woken up by Finn barging into the house. _Shit. I forgot about Finn, _Kurt thought. Finn was just getting home from school, and Kurt stayed quiet so he could he hear them, "Finn, we have to tell you somethng," Carole said gently.

"What?"

"Kurt's sick."

"I know, I was there when we picked him up after he passed out."

"No, Finn. He went to the hospital today. Finn, Kurt has cancer."

He could just tell how hard that had hit Finn. Next, Finn would lash out in anger.

"HOW? Bu-But how?" Kurt could tell that Finn was on the verge of tears.

"I know, honey. But, being angry isn't going to help him. Now, you go up there and talk to him, but be careful because he just got a lot of test done and he's probably sore."

Finn marched up the steps and walked into Kurt's room. He didn't say anything, he just walked over to his bed and leaned in awkwardly to hug him. At this point they were both in tears.

* * *

><p>AUTHOR NOTE:<p>

Hey! I know, I'm a horrible person for puttting Kurt through all of this :( I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!

Btw I still don't own Glee or anything to do with it.

Oh, and Thanks a BUNCH to anyone who reviewed! Please keep 'em coming! :D


	3. Chapter 3

"Tina," Mercedes whispered,"What's up with Finn?"

Tina shrugged. Finn was acting strange today, and everybody noticed, but nobody knew what was wrong. He was sitting in the back corner of the choir room, just looking at something, unblinking, in the distance.

Finally, Santana did what everyone else was to afraid to. "Yo, Hudson! What the hell is up with you?"

He mumbled something under his breath.

"What?"

"I said," he started, obviously irritated by them, "He's sick."

Everyone looked at each other, confused.

"Who?" asked Artie, "Is it Kurt's dad again?"

"No."

"Well who is it, Finn we don't exactly have all day!" snapped Santana

"It's Kurt. He's sick. Like, _really _sick." Everyone, including Mr. Shue looked worried.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Will.

"He has cancer," Finn said, choking back the tears that were threatening to fall.

* * *

><p>"CANCER?" yelled Mercedes, "Kurt, <em>my Kurt, <em>has cancer?"

Finn nodded solemnly, everyone looking at him shocked.

"Well," started Rachel quietly even for her, "What kind of cancer? Is it curable?"

"I don't know. They took a bunch of tests last night, but he won't find out what type for a few days."

"We have to go cheer him up," said Quinn

"Yeah, I'm with Quinnie," Mercedes said.

* * *

><p>Kurt was feeling even worse after the tests. He had a fever, and had thrown up at least five times in the last two hours, not to mention that any sudden movement made him feel like he was going to pass out.<p>

Carole had offered to stay home with him today, since he obviously was too sick to go to school, and Burt went to Dalton to tell them that he had cancer, and to clean out his dorm room.

He heard a knock on the door followed by a few hushed voices, and feet moving gently up the stairs. Mercedes ran into his room, and lifted him up to give him a huge bear hug. "It's gonna be okay, baby, I promise." When she said that, Kurt could fear a tear escape, and then another, and then even more, but he quickly brushed them away when he saw that all of New Directions was standing behind her.

They could only stay for about 15 minutes, since they still had other classes to go to, but their visit seemed to make Kurt happier.

* * *

><p>Later, when everyone was home, the Hudson-Hummel family sat down at the dinner table. Finn and Burt were wolfing down all that was on their plate, Kurt was moving his food around on his plate, obviously still not feeling well, and Carole was watching Kurt worriedly, and when the phone rang, they all stopped simultaneously.<p>

Burt went into the kitchen and answered the call with a, "Hello?"

"Hello, is this the Hummel residence?"

"Yes, who's calling?"

"It's Dr. Steffanie Lincoln, we have Kurt's test results. He has Acute Myeloid Leukemia, also known as AML. He'll be admitted into the hospital as soon as possible, and then we'll insert a Hickman catheter, so we can start chemotherapy. It'd be best if he can be admitted tonight, or tomorrow morning."

"Okay, I'll bring him in tonight, thank you."

"Goodnight, Mr. Hummel."

"Goodnight."

He walked back into the dining room, and explained everything that Dr. Lincoln had said, oblivious to the fact that they were listening through the walls to everything that they were saying.

* * *

><p>AUTHOR NOTE:<p>

Hey thanks a bunch for all of the reviews! Please take it easy on me, I am not a doctor, or even semi-close to being one, so if you need to correct me, please do so, but do it nicely! Oh, and I still don't own Glee or anything to do with it.

Please review! Thanks! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt, knowing that he would have to be admitted at some point, had already packed his bag for the hospital, and was ready to go.

"C'mon, kiddo," Burt said, leading him out the door.

Finn and Carole decided that they wanted to come with them, too, not knowing how often that they'd be able to see him once the chemotherapy started.

The hospital was downtown, so it was a good fifteen-minute drive, that consisted of Burt driving in silence while Carole looked straight ahead, Kurt looked out the window, and Finn studied Kurt.

They finally made it into the hospital, and checked in. A few minutes late, Dr. Lincoln greeted them, and led Kurt into one of the back rooms. By the time he was finished, and the Hickman catheter was in, he was sleeping. Burt stayed for the night, and Carole and Finn left a little while later.

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up, and felt a strange tugging in his chest. <em>That's weird. I don't remember getting new, white sheets. <em>Then, he remembered. _I'm in the hospital. That horrible pressure in my chest is that damn catheter. Fucking cancer. _

Burt must've heard Kurt moving around because quietly, he asked, "You okay, kiddo?"

"Yeah. What time is it?"

"It's two in the morning. Go back to sleep, okay?"

"Mm-hmm," Kurt singsonged as he drifted back into a spell of tranquility.

* * *

><p>Kurt was having a wonderful dream. He and Blaine were engaged, and Blaine was a famous singer, while Kurt was a famous fashion designer. They were living in L.A. where nobody was homophobic, and everybody loved them and their work. It was a wonderful dream, until a very real thought came into his head, <em>Blaine doesn't even know that I have cancer. How could I have forgotten to tell him? God. I'm a terrible boyfriend.<em>

* * *

><p>During glee club, everyone was too absorbed in asking Finn about Kurt to even think about singing.<p>

Finn was bombarded with questions like, "When does he start treatment?", or, "When are we able to visit him?", or Rachel's blunt one like, "Will he survive?", and after she asked this Mercedes shot her a look as if to say, _'Bitch, say one more thing like that and I will knock you out cold.'_

Finn informed them all that his treatment starts today, so he can't have any visitors yet, but that in a few days they should be able to see him. They were all talking until his phone started to ring. "Hello?"

"Finn, where's Kurt?"

"Is this Blaine? Kurt's in the hospital, why?"

"Hospital? What's wrong with him? Is he still sick from when he passed out?"

"He didn't tell you yet?"

"Tell me what?"

"Kurt has cancer. He's in the hospital, and they're already starting chemotherapy."

"What? Cancer? How?"

"It's some type of Leukemia, that's all I know."

Finn could tell that Blaine was crying by now, and felt bad for him having to find out like this, but he had to find out sooner or later. "What hospital?"

"Lima Memorial. But he's starting treatment, so he'll pretty much just be sick, but you're allowed to go see him during visiting hours."

At this point, Blaine was just sobbing into the phone, so Finn decided he had to hang up.

* * *

><p>Kurt was lying in bed, the chemotherapy had finished a couple of hours ago, and he was startled to hear the door burst open.<p>

"Kurt, why didn't you tell me?"

"Blaine, I-I honestly forgot until a few hours ago, but by then I was recieving chemo," Kurt said, a hint of annoyance in his voice, "And I'm sorry that I didn't put the medicine that is keeping me alive on hold for you, Blaine."

"Kurt, I-I'm so sorry. I didn't intend to say it so rudely, but I was just worried about you. I called Finn and all that I heard was that you had cancer, and I just got so worried."

"It's fine, Blaine. I didn't mean to snap at you, I'm just so stressed and tired, and this damn thing in my chest is bothering the shit out of me, and now look," He said, crying, "Now I'm swearing."

"Baby," Blaine said, wiping the tears off his cheeks, "Kurt, I love you, and I'm not gonna lie, this is going to be hard for you, and for your friends and family, and for us, but you, and me, and us; We're gonna beat this. This is just a minor setback, okay?"

Kurt nodded, looking more like a two year old than ever, and sniffled.

"I just so didn't need this. I finally was starting to make new friends, and getting good grades, and now this? Honestly, what did I do to deserve all of this?"

"Nothing, Kurt. You did absolutely nothing to deserve all of this. For some goddamn reason, the universe just wants to pick on you, but we're gonna stick it to the universe by beating all of this."

Again, Kurt nodded, and slowly drifted away into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>AUTHOR NOTE:<p>

Sorry this is such a short chapter, but I promise I will update soon!

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it.

Please review! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt had received many visitors during the week, and was finally being discharged from the hospital. He had refused to be taken out in a wheelchair, but he was still weak, so he had to lean heavily on Finn and his dad.

He had fallen asleep in the car ride home, and Finn offered to carry him up to his room. The hour he had been home, he had thrown up repeatedly, and was already running a fever. He hadn't eaten in two days, and any time he got up he got into a dizzy spell. Kurt spent the next few days sleeping, throwing up, and watching movies.

* * *

><p>A week after his first treatment, he was finally feeling well enough to get up and eat a little.<p>

He was woken up by shouting, and went downstairs to find Finn, Puck, Sam, and Mike all playing Halo in the living room. Everyone greeted him and then he asked, "Finn, where's Dad and Carole?"

"Mom went to the store and Burt had to go to the garage. Why, do you need anything?"

"No, I just wanted to know where they were."

"Okay. Well, if you need anything just yell."

"I know," he said, slightly annoyed at how Finn was treating him like a two-year old. He walked into the kitchen and made himself some cereal, then heard his phone ringing.

**From Blaine:  
><strong>

**Hey bb i jus wantd 2 c how u were doin?**

I hate text writing, Kurt thought to himself._  
><em>

_From Kurt:_

_Better than before, but I still feel awful :(_

**From Blaine:**

**Aww :( do u need anything? i'll be ova in 1hr 2 bring u sum homemade soup :)**

_From Kurt:_

_Aww, you're so sweet. ;)_

**From Blaine:**

**Thank u i try ;D**

_From Kurt:_

_I love you 3_

**From Blaine:**

**ily more**

_From Kurt:_

_Oh my God are we seriously gonna do this... cause in that case your probably right, you do love me more._

**From Blaine:**

**Hey! Fine we luv eachother equally. Fair?**

_From Kurt:_

_Yes. Now get your ass over here Anderson._

**From Blaine:**

**Yessir!**

* * *

><p>AUTHOR NOTE:<p>

Sorry, I haven't updated in like, forever! Thank you for all of the reviews! Keep reviewing! :D

I don't own Glee

Sorry this is such a short update, but Blaine will be in the next chapter!


End file.
